Tough
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: a suicide bomber attacks the hospital. Rebecca is among the injured causing Bobby to reflect on their friendship.


Combat Hospital "Tough"  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Bobby/Rebecca preship if you squint  
Summary: a suicide bomber attacks the hospital. Rebecca is among the injured causing Bobby to reflect on their friendship.

It was nearly two in the morning Kandahar time. Captain Bobby Trang had no idea what time it was in Canada and the U.S. He was far too tired to even try to do the math.  
Too tired to even be standing upright.  
However he couldn't leave.  
There was no way he'd be able to sleep no matter how exhausted he was.

The woman lying in the hospital bed in front of him was the reason. Bobby shook his head sadly as he sat down. Part of him still couldn't believe the events of the day. He remembered the panic he'd felt when he'd felt the explosion all the way in his barracks. Felt the ground roll beneath his feet.  
Didn't realize until he got out of the barracks area that the hospital itself had been the target of a suicide bomber.

When he'd reached what was left of the front entrance he'd found Colonel Marks grim faced and barking orders. His face was streaked with soot and blood. It wasn't until Bobby reached his commanding officer that he saw who Marks was working so diligently on.  
Rebecca.  
The young doctor had been leaving when the suicide bomber had taken his life. Luckily he hadn't gotten inside the doorway yet. He'd been fifty feet away a truck blocking his path.  
The solider in the truck had been killed instantly. Rebecca had been caught in the rubble as the main entrance collapsed. An oxygen tank had ruptured in the explosion causing a small fire near the front hallway.  
It was quickly extinguished by fast thinking staff inside.

The Role three hospital had been reopened four hours later once the building was deemed stable and debris cleared. With Rebecca injured Bobby had double the work load as the saying goes war stops for no one. Consequently this was the first time Bobby had been able to visit his friend.  
There weren't really any private rooms in this military hospital in southern Afghanistan. The staff had done what they could to sequester Rebecca away from the other patients. Though Bobby knew she'd be upset if she realized she'd gotten special treatment.

Simon had assured Bobby that in the Brit's words 'beautiful brain was just fine'. The fact that Rebecca hadn't regained consciousness worried Bobby. All things considered Rebecca had been very lucky. Couple broken ribs, sprained left ankle, concussion. It had looked so much worse when he had first seen her.  
Marks had just pulled her free of the debris. Blood had been everywhere from a large gash on Rebecca's forehead.

Shaking himself from the memories Bobby took a small set of speakers out of his bag. He placed them on the tiny wooden table next to Rebecca's bed. He attached the portable CD player to it and hit play.  
Kenny Chesney's 'How Forever Feels' came softly through the speakers.

"You think she's going to wake up to that drabble?"

Bobby barely glanced up as Simon entered Rebecca's private 'room. "She likes it."

"Where'd you find the CD?"The neurosurgeon asked as he leaned against the wall.

"Was in Rebecca's locker. Left over from the party awhile back."Bobby explained his gaze never leaving his friend's still form.

"Come a long way."Simon teased. "Breaking and entering not to mention stealing."

"Borrowing."Trang corrected automatically.

"Whatever helps you sleep. Speaking of isn't that what you should be doing?"

"Suddenly worried about my welfare?"Bobby countered not in the mood for Simon's usual banter.

"Just don't want Marks to pull me into service when you collapse "Simon replied with a brief grin. "She's going to be fine. There's nobody tougher than Rebecca Gordon."

"I know….it's just….."

"Different when it's a friend."Hill finished quietly "Danger is part of being here unfortunately. She'll be up and around in no time, trust me. Get some sleep."

"I will."Bobby promised distractedly.

"Rebecca will be the first to yell at you if you don't."Simon stated as he left.

Bobby knew his colleague was right. He could feel his eyelids drooping closed and he forced them back open.  
Just a few more minutes and he'd leave.  
Since arriving on the same day he and Rebecca had formed a unique bond. Both new to combat.  
They'd adjusted to this new life together and thrived.  
Rebecca had become a good friend. Someone he couldn't picture enduring this crazy life without.  
Bobby hoped she knew how important she was to him.

Several minutes later the young doctor was fast asleep

end


End file.
